I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to straps for holding down a tarp or a similar covering. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tarp strap having a pliable body portion and two elastic end portions.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
A common and long-standing problem associated with the use of open-bed trucks of all sizes and shapes has been the covering of the bed itself. The need for such coverings is well known and continues to grow as many communities now require that refuse haulers be covered while present therein.
In response to this problem, tarpaulins have generally been employed to cover the open beds of vehicles. However, such tarp coverings are generally cumbersome in that they must be large enough to adequately cover the bed and must be heavy enough to be weatherproof.
The greatest problem of the tarp is the task of holding it in place because of its substantial configuration, at highway speeds the tarp tends to get blown about and often severely flaps or twists.
Conventional responses to this problem have been generally inadequate and usually include a rope, cord or similar fastener for tying a tarp in place. However, because neither the tarp nor the rope has elastic characteristics, the tarp often cannot be secured tautly enough to prevent its shifting or billowing.
Accordingly, prior approaches to providing a method whereby a tarp is held firmly in place have generally failed.